


accarezzevole

by kosmonot, wienzard93



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Classical Music, M/M, musician - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmonot/pseuds/kosmonot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wienzard93/pseuds/wienzard93
Summary: Semesta berbeda di mana pertemuan pertama Viktor dan Yuuri tidak terjadi di arenaice skatingmelainkan pelataran gedung Orkestra; Yuuri adalah seorang pianis sedang Viktor adalah seseorang yang dapat didefinisikan melalui berbagai macam hal—musisi, kasanova, pembangkang, musim semi—akan tetapi, di semesta ini, Yuuri tetap kehilangan Vicchan, kacang-kacangan dalam kantung berwarna coklat, dan oh, kepercayaan diri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelumnya saya ingin menginformasikan bahwa kami bukan musisi ataupun orang yang langsung berkecimpung di dunia musik klasik. Kami hanya penggemar, sehingga pengetahuan kami terhadap dunia ini pun barangkali tidak terlalu luas. Adapun untuk disklaimer lagu-lagu yang kami sertakan dalam fanfiksi ini, dapat Anda lihat di catatan kaki atau catatan akhir.
> 
> Disklaimer—Yuri!!! On Ice milik Studio MAPPA

VIKTOR MEMERIKSA ARLOJINYA, sudah satu jam lebih dia duduk di dalam pesawat tujuan Hamburg dari St. Petersburg. Pesawat raksasa itu masih melayang di udara dengan ketinggian yang sama—dari apa yang bisa ia duga melalui pemandangan di luar jendela. Perjalanan masih jauh, bahkan lamanya belum sampai menyentuh setengah dari waktu estimasi pihak bandara. Sebuah suara dari dalam pesawat menginformasikan bahwa sekarang mereka tengah berada di atas laut Baltik. Dari atas sini, hamparan biru jernih itu nampak tenang dan di atasnya awan putih berkumpul, serupa kapuk-kapuk yang tercerai-berai diretas angin.

Di sampingnya, Yuri tidak bisa berhenti merutuk. Kedua kakinya tercakung di dada, remaja itu belum mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya—yang sudah diatur dalam mode pesawat—sekalipun terdapat beberapa guncangan tatkala pesawat menyusupi awan pekat. Jika bukan karena ia punya urusan di Hamburg, tentunya Viktor tidak akan mau jadi pengasuh sepupunya yang akan mengikuti kompetisi piano di Berlin. Duh, dia bukan tipikal laki-laki yang menyukai anak-anak terlebih tipe penggerutu seperti Yuri. Lima belas menit sebelum lepas landas, anak ini pasti akan berulah dengan mengeluarkan serentetan omelan karena panik. Ketika saat itu tiba, Viktor harus berusaha menenangkannya agar ia tak jadi pusat perhatian.

“Viktor, Viktor,” Yuri menarik keliman lengan kemejanya.

“Kenapa?”

Yuri mengaitkan sebelah _earphone_ di telinga Viktor. Ia hendak bertanya kenapa atau apa tetapi Partita keburu mengalun lewat _speaker_ mini di telinganya. Lagu milik Bach itu dibawakan dengan apik oleh seorang pianis entah siapa, Viktor tidak bisa menebak. Setelah menikmati lagu itu selama satu menit, sebelah alis Viktor mulai terangkat, ia memandang Yuri—yang tak diduga tengah memberinya tatapan meremehkan, atau ingin dipuji? Entahlah.

“Kau yang memainkannya?” tanya Viktor setelah menyadari ada sentuhan-sentuhan tak biasa di dalam lagu itu.

“Iya dong,” jempol mengusap hidung. “Aku akan membawakannya di kompetisi nanti. Aku sudah latihan _non-stop_ selama berhari-hari,” jelasnya pongah.

“Ah, begitu,” jawab Viktor. “Kau memainkannya dengan sangat bagus, Yurochka.” Jemari besar meraup helaian rambut pirang Yuri lalu mengacaknya dengan sederhana.

“Apa sih!” sergah Yuri, mendudut paksa _earphone_ dari telinga Viktor. Remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu kembali mengangkat kakinya ke kursi, Viktor mencoba memeringatkannya lewat tatapan mata namun diabaikan.

Viktor bersandar di kursi, tiba-tiba ingatan akan lagu itu berkumpul di kepalanya. Dua belas tahun lalu ia pernah mendengar Partita di konser Ayahnya, saat itu ia begitu muda, begitu polos, dan begitu patuh. Tak pernah sekalipun ia keluar dari kelir yang dibuat oleh orangtuanya sebab ia hanya ingin aman. Akan tetapi, perlahan Viktor tahu bahwa keamanan tidak selalu berbarengan dengan kenyamanan. Kau tahu, ada beberapa orang yang hidup dalam ketidak amanan tetapi mereka menikmatinya. Begitu pun Viktor.

Dua belas tahun berlalu, tetapi Viktor masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas suasana di konser kala itu. Panggung yang luas, megah, dan luar biasa. Lampu-lampu menggantung di langit-langit panggung, menempel di sisi kiri dan kanan, dan beberapa ditaruh di bawah; sejajar dengan kamera super besar yang dipatri beberapa meter dari kursi penonton paling depan. Lampu-lampu itu menyilaukan dan memberi kesan penuh kemegahan, sehingga siapapun yang disorotnya bisa terlihat begitu istimewa pula. Sebuah piano besar berwarna hitam diletakkan di tengah-tengah panggung bersama dengan sebuah bangku berbantal. Dengan jarak beberapa meter dari piano itu—masih di atas panggung yang sama—tempat duduk berundak diisi oleh para pemain orkestra yang memboyong alat musik mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak akan bermain terus-terusan, ada sesi di mana mereka harus berhenti bahkan menyingkir dari panggung. Orang-orang dengan pakaian rapi menduduki kursi-kursi yang dilapis beledu merah, beberapa dari mereka berusia sama seperti dirinya saat itu; 15 tahun. Dari balik tirai hitam yang menghalangi pintu masuk menuju panggung, Viktor mengintip Lyov Nikiforov; si empunya konser; sang master piano; Ayahnya sendiri.

Lyov memainkan Partita No.2 in C minor BWV.826[1] milik Bach. Lagu itu begitu menggambarkan kepribadiannya. Cerdas, karismatik, dan melegenda. Namanya mungkin berarti singa, tetapi permainannya seteduh kicauan parkit. Bagi Viktor, musik-musik yang dihasilkan melalui jemari Lyov seolah membuka gerbang menuju dunia lain. Hari itu, setelah melamun di belakang panggung selama satu jam lebih, Lyov menarik Viktor ke panggung secara tiba-tiba. Lalu, dalam suatu waktu yang tak pernah direncanakan, Lyov mengatakan pada setiap orang yang hadir di situ bahwa putra keduanya akan menyumbang sebuah lagu untuk dimainkan pada malam itu tanpa lembaran notasi. Sedikit sembrono, tapi itulah Lyov. Viktor melemparkan pertanyaan, ‘Apa yang Ayah lakukan?’ melalui tatapan. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, memberi pundaknya sekali tepukan, dan berbisik, “Buat aku bangga, nak.” Kemudian ia berdiri di bagian sisi panggung.

Alih-alih karya adiluhung yang pengarangnya sudah wafat berabad-abad silam, Viktor ingin memainkan Divenire dari Einaudi. Sedikit takut, ia mengintip ayahnya lagi—yang masih berdiri di sana dengan senyum menawan—apakah ia masih bisa hidup jika memainkan lagu dari Einaudi dan bukannya Bach seperti apa yang Lyov sukai.

Viktor berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokan. Matanya menyeleksi kerumunan orang di dalam aula konser sebelum akhirnya menatap barisan hitam dan putih di bawah jemarinya. Ia berdeham sekali lagi, menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya bersamaan dengan jari-jari yang menyentuh tuts. Lagu itu dimulai dengan langkah-langkah kecil, menguraikan 5 nada yang mencakup A hingga E. Jemarinya lincah, mereka seperti memiliki jiwa sendiri dan lepas dari kuasa Viktor. Di menit ke empat, interlud dari lagu itu menjadi wahana bercampurnya nada-nada koda yang membawa Viktor masuk ke kamar-kamar lamunan. Mendekati akhir, Viktor mengintip ke arah samping. Lyov masih berdiri di sana, senyumnya merekah dari pipi ke pipi.

Kenangan-kenangan itu belum selesai, kali ini ia berlari dan membuka sekat menuju kamar lain. Dari Partita menuju Klavierstücke[2], dari Lyov menuju Nina, dari Ayah menuju Ibunya. Ia agak lupa bagaimana rupa wanita itu ketika tersenyum, tapi Viktor ingat bagaimana caranya memainkan piano. Berbanding terbalik dengan Lyov yang seperti lautan teduh, cara Nina bermain bagaikan ledakan yang tak kalah indah. Kembang api, menurut Viktor. Ikal emas rambutnya selalu diurai menutupi punggung tapi tak pernah dibiarkan melewati batas pinggang. Ketika ia bermain piano, helaian-helaian itu bergerak dan  beriak seperti air.

“Duduk di sini, jangan membuat gaduh. Jangan menangis. Jangan makan cokelat ketika Mama sedang ada di atas panggung. Mama tahu jika kau melanggar, Vitya. Mama memerhatikanmu.” Perkataan Nina selalu tegas dengan embel-embel ancaman di belakangnya disertai telunjuk yang mengacung. Ia tidak pernah keberatan dan tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melanggar karena ancaman-ancaman itu tak pernah terbukti. Viktor tahu, Ibunya tidak sejahat itu kok.

Usianya baru enam tahun saat itu, dia duduk sendirian di bangku penonton tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain melihat dan mendengarkan—Viktor bahkan menahan kakinya agar tidak menandak di atas lantai karpet karena Nina bilang itu tindakan barbar. Sulit bagi Viktor untuk membayangkan Nina tanpa gaun-gaun mahal panjang dan anting yang menjuntai; tanpa ancaman-ancaman picisan dan musik Brahms dari jemarinya. Bahkan hingga detik ini, permainannya saat itu masih terngiang-ngiang.

Viktor tahu satu-satunya cara agar Lyov dan Nina merasa bangga akan dirinya adalah dengan bermain piano dan dia melakukannya. Saat itu. Tapi tidak lagi. Untuk sekarang.

 

“Pak, Anda lupa sabuk pengamannya,”

Ia mengerjap, balon-balon lamunan diletuskan seorang pramugari Rusia. Viktor menuturkan apologi seraya memperbaiki posisi duduk dan mengunci sabuk pengaman. Sekali lagi, ia melongok ke arah jendela. Langit masih cerah dan bendera di puncak gedung bandara yang tinggi mulai terlihat. Yuri sudah memasukkan ponsel kembali ke dalam saku celana dan mengeratkan pegangan di lengan kursi. Oh iya, pendaratan selalu menjadi kiamat kecil bagi anak ini.

Lampu tanda larangan merokok padam dan lagu-lagu Jazz santai mengalun dari pengeras suara di langit-langit ketika pesawat melandas. Dalam penerbangan yang begitu singkat itu, begitu banyak hal yang Viktor pikirkan atau lebih tepatnya, tak sengaja ia pikirkan. Selepas mengingat kejadian sewaktu konser dua belas tahun yang lalu, ingatan-ingatan lain seperti momen kelulusan dari Universitas, piagam penghargaan pertamanya di kompetisi piano, juga penggesek Cello yang patah ikut berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Ingatan-ingatan itu bak sekumpulan makhluk kerdil yang berkongregasi dalam sekat-sekat otak Viktor. Padahal, apalah gunanya mengingat-ingat hal yang sudah lalu?

Setelah pesawat berhenti sempurna, Viktor belum mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya; begitupun Yuri. Anak itu menunggu hingga kepalanya berfungsi normal dan rasa mual di perutnya menghilang. Sedangkan Viktor menunggu para penumpang lain melepaskan sabuk pengaman, menurunkan tas, bingkisan, dan segala barang bawaan mereka dari kabin. Ia menilik arlojinya lagi, pukul setengah sepuluh. Masih pagi, udara di luar pastinya masih nyaman dihirup. Pramugari Rusia itu kembali menghampiri Viktor, dia menanyakan perihal Yuri yang masih tertunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Viktor bilang bahwa sepupunya baik-baik saja.

“Aku bisa membawakannya obat penghilang rasa sakit,” tawarnya.

Viktor mengulas senyum, “Tidak usah, dia akan baik-baik saja setelah memakan permen,”  dia memberi Yuri tepukan-tepukan kecil di punggung. “Dia tidak boleh banyak minum obat-obatan, alergi.”

Pramugari cantik itu tersenyum ramah sebelum merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen mint, dia memberikannya pada Viktor. “Berikan padanya supaya dia merasa baikan. Pendaratan kali ini memang kurang baik. _Do svidaniya. **[3]**_ ”

 _“Do svidaniya,”_ Viktor mengulanginya.

Selang beberapa menit, ketika pesawat mulai kosong dan lagu-lagu Jazz itu berhenti diputar, Yuri bangun dari kursinya dan menarik sebuah _travel bag_ bercorak kulit macan tutul dari kabin. Viktor mengekor di belakang, turut mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar pesawat terbang.

Angin bandara begitu kencang meniup helaian rambutnya ketika Viktor masih terjebak dalam ingatan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya yang kini ada di dalam benaknya malah lagu-lagu Bach dan Brahms dalam komposisi piano tunggal milik Lyov dan Nina. Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu membuatnya gelisah, hal itu berakar dari nostalgia dan terus membayanginya hingga ia tiba di arteri kota Hamburg. Viktor tahu, tak sepantasnya ia merasa resah sekarang. Langkahnya sudah jauh bahkan jejak-jejaknya di masa lalu nyaris tak terlihat, dia tahu, tapi dia hanya merasa … sedikit melankolis.

*

Taksi Viktor dan Yuri berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang di sekitarnya terdapat hutan-hutan pinus. Agak janggal, tapi inilah Jerman. Segala hal yang janggal bisa jadi wajar di sini. Gedung itu besar dan berjendela banyak. Tiap-tiap jendela mengarah pada balkon-balkon berpagar besi hitam, memberi kesan seperti menara-menara di era viktoria. Akan tetapi, apartemen tersebut terlihat begitu ramah dan asri serta enak dipandang. Tirai-tirai tipis melambai dari beberapa jendela yang terbuka. Tirai di setiap jendela kamar memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda, beberapa di antaranya bahkan berjerambai dan berhias manik-manik.

“Kau mau ketemu siapa _sih_? Kompetisiku di Berlin! Seharusnya kau pergi ke Hamburg sendirian saja dan biarkan aku!” Yuri masih meneruskan omelannya yang sedari kedatangan mereka di bandara, tak kunjung berhenti.

“Ibumu menitipkanmu padaku, mana bisa aku menolak?” bahu Viktor berkedik mungil. “Lagipula, kau ini buta arah. Ditinggal sebentar, mungkin sudah jalan ke perbatasan perbatasan Ceko.”

Ponsel dikeluarkan dari saku celana, Viktor menelepon seseorang. Panggilannya ditangguh ke nada tunggu, sejenak ia mendongakkan kepala, melihat langit biru yang kelampau cerah di musim panas. Detik berselang, sebuah suara ramah menyapanya dalam bahasa Inggris berlogat Swiss. “Halo, Viktor? Kau sudah sampai?”

“Christophe, Aku di depan gedung apartemenmu, sebenarnya.”

“Apa? Oh, Tuhan! Sebentar, sebentar. Aku turun dulu,”

Telepon ditutup, digantikan suara panggilan nyaring dari arah pintu masuk apartemen. Laki-laki itu bertubuh lencir, berambut pirang dan warna iris matanya hijau cerah. Wajahnya ditumbuhi jambang, kumis, dan janggut yang dicukur tipis, memberikan kesan _gentleman_. Christophe Giacometti berlari kecil ke arah Viktor dengan tangan yang masih melambai; Yuri melihat mereka berdua bergantian.

Seseorang menarik lengan kemejanya, Yuri menatap Viktor dengan tatapan horor, “Kau mengenalnya?!”

“Tentu saja. Dia teman baikku, kau pasti mengenalnya juga ‘kan?”

“Bukan kenal yang seperti itu, dalam kasusku. _Ngapain_ kita ke apartemennya?”

“Ssh,” Viktor menyuruhnya diam.

Christophe menghampiri mereka, begitu jaraknya cukup dekat, lelaki Swiss itu membentangkan kedua tangannya dan memberikan pelukan erat pada Viktor. Kepalanya miring beberapa derajat ke sisi kiri, memberikan ciuman di pipi kanan, pipi kiri, lalu kembali ke pipi kanan. Senyumnya cerah. “Viktor! _Schön, Dich wiederzusehen! **[4]** _ Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, kau sehat?”

“Aku sehat. Kau benar-benar menetap di Jerman rupanya,”

“Ah, tidak.” Christophe mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. “Hanya sampai tahun depan, kulihat kau tidak bawa banyak barang, eh?”

“Aku hanya menemani sepupuku, dia peserta kompetisi juga dan barangku ada padamu ‘kan? Dua tiga hari juga aku akan pulang,”

Christophe menjeling pada Yuri, anak itu masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh Viktor. “ _Grüezi,_ ” sapa Christophe ringan. “Dia tidak mirip denganmu,”

“Dia ‘kan bukan anakku,” pungkas Viktor.  “Namanya Yuri, ngomong-ngomong. Nanti dia akan memainkan Bach Partita.”

 _“Gott,_ Yuri Plisetsky? Ah, sekarang aku ingat dia! Dia _runner up_ di Youth Piano Competition tiga tahun lalu di Warsawa, ‘kan? Aku melihatmu, nak. Kau memainkan Piano Sonata dengan begitu manis, ta-ta-ta-ta~” Christophe menirukan bunyi denting piano dengan mulutnya. Viktor tertawa.

“Kau akan membawa kami masuk atau kita akan terus berdiri di sini?” tanya Viktor.

Christophe tergelak, sejurus kemudian lengannya megalung di bahu Viktor, menggiringnya masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Lelaki Swis ini menguarkan bau khas orang Jerman, lama ia tinggal di Hamburg, Viktor kadang lupa dari mana pria ini sebenarnya berasal. Mereka saling mengenal sedari kecil, Viktor lupa sejak kapan. Satu hal yang pasti saat itu mereka sudah bisa membaca partitur piano meski belum bisa membaca abjad. Dua tahun lebih muda darinya tetapi Christophe memiliki bakat yang terlampau besar di bidang piano. Viktor merasa benci jika harus berkompetisi dengan pria ini, dia selalu kalah dalam urusan mental. Sebab, bagaimana mungkin orang yang terpaksa sepertinya bisa mengalahkan pecinta piano sejenis Christophe?

“Kami ada masalah dengan listrik,” ujar Christophe, menunjuk jendela-jendela yang terbuka di atas kepalanya. “Liftnya mati dan tidak ada AC. Tidak ada minuman dingin juga, kecuali jika kau mau berjalan ke mini market depan,”

“Apa?! Hari ini panas sekali dan di dalam enggak ada AC?” sergah Yuri tiba-tiba. “Kita harus naik tangga?! Lupakan saja, Viktor. Aku mau ke hotelku, sekarang.”

“Ayolah, Yura. Jangan bersikap manja begitu atau aku akan menciummu-”

“Viktor!”

“Yurochka, anak manis, ayo.”

Christophe hanya menjeling lalu tersenyum kecil. Ah, anak-anak.

Mereka menaiki ceruk anak tangga satu per-satu. Christophe menceritakan seluk beluk apartemen ini dimulai dari awal mula kepindahannya, tetangga-tetangga, biaya sewa, fasilitas, dan bagaimana caranya memindahkan sebuah piano besar dari Berlin ke sini. Dia butuh enam orang untuk membantunya. Apartemen ini kebanyakan ditinggali mahasiswa departemen musik, musisi lokal, dan keluarga kecil. Jadi tidak heran jika tiap lorongnya cukup berisik oleh berbagai jenis bunyi-bunyian. Menurut Christophe, tiap lantai menghasilkan bunyi yang berbeda.  Misalnya saja, di lantai satu yang kebanyakan dihuni keluarga kecil biasa rebut oleh tangisan anak-anak. Lantai dua diisi oleh para pemain biola, di lorong-lorong mereka biasa menempel pamflet-pamflet konser atau kegiatan lain yang ada kaitannya dengan itu, juga lagu berbagai musisi dengan komposisi biola.

Tempat yang menarik, batin Viktor. Ia ingin tinggal di tempat yang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan permainan musik di tengah malam.

Tiba di lantai lima, Christophe berhenti dan mengambil kunci yang ditaruh di bawah pot kaktus samping pintu. Christophe memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang, lantas memutar gagangnya ke arah kanan. Ruangan itu bau pinus, entah pengaruh dari pengharum ruangan atau pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang di luar sana. Jendelanya terbuka, kelirnya dibiarkan terempas angin musim panas.

Sebuah piano ditaruh di samping jendela, cahaya matahari dari luar membuat peliturnya makin mengilap. Viktor menaruh tasnya di lantai sebelum merebahkan punggung di sofa. Dia menyuruh Yuri untuk duduk di sampingnya dengan menepuk-nepuk bantalan kursi yang kosong. Anak itu bermuka masam seketika, meski ujung-ujungnya menurut juga.

Christophe pergi menuju dapur lalu kembali dengan dua gelas air di tangan. “Lumayan dingin, aku mengambilnya dari lemari es meskipun listrik sedang mati.”

Viktor menerimanya, _“Thanks.”_

“Jadi, _gimana_ penerbangan kalian?” tanya Christophe.

“Cukup baik. Pendaratannya agak bermasalah _sih,_ sudah lama aku tidak ke sini jadi sedikit _nyasar_.”

“Ha, makanya sering-seringlah berkunjung. Kau selalu sibuk sendiri sampai-sampai lupa piknik,”

“Piknik? Di Hamburg? Yang benar saja, kota ini semurung lukisan Macke.”

“Eits, tunggu sampai aku mengajakmu ke bar hostes nanti. Banyak gadis-gadis cantik, sebut saja kau mau yang asalnya dari mana, semuanya ada dan—“

“Chris,” Viktor memutar bola matanya ke arah Yuri yang tidak terlalu memerhatikan.

“Ups.” Chris terkekeh. “Sori, sedikit _excited._ Aku sudah coba memainkan komposisi yang kaubuat dari minggu lalu dan kurasa sudah bagus. Tapi aku belum tahu jika kita bisa memadukannya dengan baik ditambah lagi aku tidak ada teman untuk berlatih _.”_

“Tidak terlalu sulit ‘kan?”

Chris menggeleng, “Tidak, tidak sama sekali.” Jeda sebentar, “Hanya saja _tricky,_ lagu itu benar-benar menggambarkan kepribadianmu, tahu.”

“Tampan dan berkharisma?” Viktor tersenyum lebar.

“Melankolis dan idiot,”

“Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih darimu, Christophe.”

“Lucu juga karena kau sudi tampil di acara ini hanya karena Evgeni batal menjadi juri, idiot sekali,”

“Aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang mendecakkan lidah karena jijik ditengah-tengah permainanku, lebih-lebih ini pertama kalinya laguku diperdengarkan,”

“Lagu ini tidak seburuk itu,”

“Evgeni seburuk itu,”

Christope tersedak air minum karena tawanya yang mendesak keluar. “Konser piano Evgeni di Paris sukses besar,”

Viktor melenguh, “Aduuuh, kenapa kau harus terus membahasnya?”

“Karena kita memang sedang membicarakan dia, tentu saja. Aku jadi ingat karena bulan lalu aku datang ke konsernya. Gila ya, semakin hari dia semakin mirip ayahmu saja,”

“Apa saja yang dimainkannya?”

“3B. Bach, Brahms, dan Beethoven.”

“Sudah kuduga,” Viktor mendengus. Kepalanya terlempar ke belakang, “Hari ini rasanya banyak sekali hal-hal yang memaksaku masuk ke dalam kamar-kamar gelap,”

“Kamar?”

“Itu kiasan.”

“Untuk?”

“Kenangan.” Viktor memendar tawa.

*

Dalam perjalanan menuju Berlin, Viktor memandangi hiasan dasbor mobil Christophe yang berbentuk beruang gemuk dari serial kartun _Janoschs Traumstunde_. Kepala beruang itu bergoyang-goyang, membuatnya sedikit mengantuk seolah tengah menatap pendulum ahli hipnotis. Ia ingin cepat tidur dan bermimpi tentang masa depan agar ketika bangun, ia tak lagi dikelilingi kenangan-kenangan yang cerewet.

Seharian ini ia mengingat Lyov dan Nina, juga sekelebat mengenai saudara-saudaranya, Evgeni dan Nikolai yang sudah lama tak pernah ia temui. Mereka bahkan tinggal di satu kota yang sama meskipun dalam bangunan berbeda, tapi jarang sekali dia berpapasan dengan anggota keluarganya sendiri. Viktor curiga apa jangan-jangan ia telah melupakan wajah mereka, tapi ah, mana mungkin. Terlepas dari komunikasi mereka yang terputus, Viktor masih menyimpan potret keluarganya di dalam komputer dan ponselnya. Apalagi wajah Evgeni dan Nikolai yang digadang-gadang sebagai penerus darah Nikiforov yang ‘murni’ masih betah menghiasi majalah-majalah musik klasik—kadang-kadang majalah remaja, khusus untuk Nikolai. Dua pianis berbakat yang kelak akan menyandang titel pianis hebat di abad 21—seperti Lyov. Sedang Viktor? Jika bukan karena rambut perak dan mata birunya, dunia mungkin lupa bahwa dia seorang Nikiforov juga.

Dunia hanya akan mengingatnya sebagai Viktor, seorang master _cellist_ dan komposer Rusia yang akan menjadi maestro tanpa embel-embel keluarga pianis Nikiforov, barangkali. Ia bisa lebih hebat tapi tentunya tak akan pernah menjadi kebanggaan Lyov dan Nina. Sampai kapanpun.

 

Christophe memarkir mobilnya di sebuah restoran 24 jam untuk membeli sebotol air dan kentang goreng. Yuri berbaring di kursi belakang dengan sebelah kaki yang ditekuk. Lusa adalah kompetisi dan langkah awalnya menjadi seorang maestro; ia akan bermain di panggung bersama Christophe menggunakan lagunya sendiri, bukan lagu orang lain.

Viktor melongokan kepala ke luar jendela, ia bisa melihat Christophe mengantri di belakang perempuan berkuncir kuda. Sebuah bohlam dua puluh lima watt terpasang di bagian luar restoran, memancarkan sinar serupa layung senja yang membuat dahi Viktor sedikit mengernyit. Jalanan nampak lengang karena sudah lewat tengah malam, rupanya kota ini memang murung. Semurung lukisan Macke di akhir perang dunia pertama; semurung wajah keluarganya ketika ia memutus mimpi mereka untuk menjadikannya pianis.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] [Klik di sini untuk mendengarkan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VdciLV7Pes)
> 
> [2] [Klik di sini untuk mendengarkan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSf2veLfC-w)
> 
> [3] (Bahasa Rusia) Sampai jumpa lagi.
> 
> [4] (Bahasa Jerman) senang bertemu denganmu lagi.


End file.
